He
by Gay-Brit-Eyebrows
Summary: Arthur trabaja en una tienda de discos compactos. Un día aburrido en la tienda encuentra la banda de Alfred. Tras un Show en New York, Alfred descubre a un espectador que le provoca un a inquietud en el interior, hará lo posible para estar, aunque sea, dos centimetros más cerca de él...
1. Arthur

_Hello. Primero que nadaSólo voy a usar los personajes de "Arthur Kirkland" y "Alfred F. Jones" con sus nombres humanos, ya que la historia no tiene nada que ver con sus "vidas" como países, son simplemente dos chicos más. Son los únicos personajes de la serie que aparecerán, todos los demás, los "inventé" yo. _

_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni los personajes "Arthur Kirkland" y "Alfred F. Jones" me pertenecen. Su Autor es Hidekazu Himaruya._

_Ok, Ahora sí._

* * *

><p>Como todos los días, Arthur estaba sentado frente a un mostrador, apoyando un codo en él, el cual sostenía su cabeza esperando que sean las ocho de la noche. Así podría cerrar e irse a su casa a hacer lo que hace siempre. Nada.<p>

Faltaban treinta minutos para que el maldito reloj clavara su aguja en la tan esperada hora. El empleado que yacía allí se aburría y se preguntaba quién demonios compraría un disco compacto teniendo internet y miles de páginas web donde descargar sus canciones favoritas.

Miraba el reloj y al notar que el tiempo no pasaba, lanzó al aire una de sus tantas blasfemias.

Para colmo, uno de sus amigos venía a molestarlo.

-¡Hey, Arthur! ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Todavía en el trabajo?- Dijo cuando entraba y se acercaba al rubio.

-Ah, Hola, John.-Respondió.No pensaba mover ni un dedo de allí.

-Hey! ¿Por qué esa cara? -Preguntó cuando golpeó cariñosamente su espalda.

-Debe ser porque aún no vendí na-

-¡Oh, Trajiste los discos de "Burlesque Candy"! Mi novia ama esa banda, y ese amor me lo está contagiando...

-¡Wow! Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no le compras un disco de "eso" y lo escuchas con ella y de paso, puedo decir que no viniste aquí solamente a molestarme? ¿Qué tal? Suena bien ¿no? -Sugirió con una sonrisa convincente.

-Ahh... Lo haría pero no tengo dinero...

-¿Bromeas? ¿Entonces a qué viniste?

-A ver como andabas...

-¡Pero viniste hace dos horas con el mismo pretexto!

-Es que estoy aburrido...

-Entonces molesta a tu novia, ¡No a mí!

-Estás muy tenso, con razón nadie entra.

-¡Callate!

-Hmmm... Ok, me iré...- Y el chico se fue sin decir ni una palabra más.

Ya eran las ocho, así que finalmente volteó el cartel de la puerta a "cerrado". Tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Al llegar a su casa, cenó su mísera pizza encargada, miró la televisión, se duchó y finalmente se fue a dormir. Así era su vida. Su vida era tan rutinaria que asustaba.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 2 semanas, se encontraba exactamente en la misma situación de siempre, aunque esta vez estaba un poco más alegre. Había vendido 2 cd's de un joven solista, 3 cd's de una banda de 5 chicos lindos del lugar donde él había nacido y otro más de una banda de un nombre largo que no recordaba...

Eran las 5, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del local. Había entrado una chica... parecía de unos 15 años, no era muy alta, pelirroja, parecía apresurada.

-Ah... Hola. Hace tiempo pasaba... pero no tenía el tiempo ni la valentía para entrar... Vi que vendías un Cd de "Burlesque Candy"... ¿Lo tienes aún? - Sus ojos brillaban, parece que en verdad amaba esa banda.

El joven Inglés volteó y encontró los cd's de los que hablaba la señorita.

-¿Hablabas de estos? Solo quedaron... ¿Tres? - Le pareció extraño que solo hayan quedado tres ¿Tantos había vendido? Esos llegaron hace un par de días y no eran diez ejemplares, eran más.

-¡Awww, Alfie se ve tan lindo en esta foto! -Dijo la joven mientras observaba la tapa del Cd. Otra cosa que notó aquél muchacho es que esa chica tenía el mismo acento que él, pero no le dio importancia.

¿Alfie? ¿Quién mierda era Alfie?- El británico se quedó pensando en ese nombre, pero debía atender a la fangirl.

-Llevaré dos. Uno para mí, y otro para regalo.- Dicho eso, el joven envolvió uno de los cd's y puso a ambos en una bolsa. Así, la chica comenzó a contar billete por billete encima del mostrador, haciendo cálculos imaginarios para llegar con el dinero que precisaba pagar, con eso demostró ser una chica bastante joven y , Finalmente pagó.

-Hasta luego, señor. -Sonrió y se fue por el lugar donde había venido. Parecía una chica encantadora, pero solo lo parecía.

El cejudo sentía una atracción rara, quería saber de qué demonios trataba esa banda, especialmente, Quién ese chico , Alfie. Por suerte, quedaba un Cd. Así que lo compró, habló con su jefe, no le importó que le descuente unos dólares de su salario mensual.

Si no le gustaba, simplemente iba a ser un pequeño desperdicio de dinero.

Este día se le pasó rápido, debe ser porque vendió más de lo que pensaba, estaba de buen humor. Salió de su trabajo para su casa.

No es que odiara la música, si no que, estaba cansado de esta debido a su pesado trabajo, pero, ya podría estudiar,graduarse e irse a la mierda.

Encendió el equipo de música que le había regalado John para su cumpleaños.

-Ha, creo que ese estúpido me estaba tomando el pelo al comprar esto para mí. -Dijo con fastidio.- Bueno, se la devolveré en su cumpleaños.- Agrego con una voz algo perversa. Buscó en su bolso el disco compacto y lo puso en el reproductor.

"El track 1" era un tema algo siniestro, pero pegadizo, instrumental nada más, con sonidos raros, de lasers, música, levemente electrónica,mientras que sonaba una melodía que parecía de los años 20. Ese encuentro Neoclásico era una de las cosas que le agradaba mucho a Arthur. Su estilo de vida era así. Él, teniendo solo 23, pasaba la vida de un hombre de 30 años, o quizás más, sus hobbies eran algo que a los muchachos de su edad les parecía aburridos.

Consistía en un cd, bastante corto, los temas nos duraban mas de 6 minutos y eran unos 10 tracks.

Le había agradado bastante, había canciones con una melodía modernosa y atrapante, con letras raras, algunas algo sensuales. Especialmente la última canción. ¿Qué era eso de "Almas impuras que vivieron dentro de mí recorrieron el camino para encontrar tu llamado de placer. Podremos bailar juntos la próxima pieza de dolor y euforia para algunos"? ¿O acaso solo él entendió mal? Bueno, no parecía tan complicado entenderlo de esa forma. Además, esa forma en que lo decía, parecía que te incitaba a tener una noche con él.

-N-no, No es así, debe ser que entendí mal... -Se dijo a él mismo, algo avergonzado. Había sentido algo extraño en el cuerpo. No pudo, dejar de escuchar las canciones, el track 10 se había vuelto el tema que más le gustaba, aunque todas eran bonitas.

Se puso a ver el book que venía en la caja del Cd. Había unas pocas fotos de los integrantes de la banda. Un rubio, de ojos celestes y unos... anteojos? Quién usa anteojos para un book existiendo los lentes de contacto? De todas formas, a Arthur le pareció lindo eso. Usaba ropa algo extravagante, con moño en el cuello, camisa blanca, unos tirantes. ¿Tirantes? Raro. y unos pantalones grises azulados, con rayas finas y blancas, Zapatos Negros... Ese "Alfie" empezó a caerle bien. El apodo "Alfie" le parecía estúpido. Así que buscó en el cd los nombres de los integrantes de la banda.

"Singer: Alfred F. Jones"

-¿Eh? ¿Alfred? Es algo... Común...- Pensó. Creía que iba a tener un nombre más juvenil como "Nick" "Zack" "Ned"

Porque él era algo joven para tener un nombre como ese... Bueno, "Arthur" tampoco era un nombre tan... Jovial, pero en el caso de él, su nombre iba muy bien con él.

Gracias a Alfred, Arthur, otra vez volvió a amar la música.

Pasaron meses. Eran las 7:45 pm, se lo encontraba a Arthur revisando su Android en el trabajo, por suerte, su jefe era bastante liberal. Era un día bastante tranquilo, hasta que...

-Hey, Arthur! Good News!-gritó euforicamente al entrar al negocio. Hizo al joven reaccionar algo exaltado.

-Argh! Bollocks, ¿Que es lo que quieres?- Dijo el cejón con fastidio.

-Adivina.

-No.

-Oh... Bueno. Verás, me gané unas entradas para ir a ver a "Burlesque Candy" y quería ir con mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué tal?

-Hey, hombre, a mí no me engañas. Sé que tramas algo...

-No. Nada.

-John, te conozco.

-...

-...

-Ok, mi novia me dejó y yo compré las entradas para ir con ella, me sobró una entrada así que por eso te estoy invitando... ¿Vienes? Porque si no me sentiría frustrado.

-...-El rubio hacía una mueca en verdad extraña- Hahahahahaha! Qué idiota! Hahahahaha, está bien, iré...

-Yeah!

John se fue. Arthur miraba dudosamente la entrada... Iría a ver la banda...No evitó sonreír.

-Así, que voy a verte, Alfred- Dijo con una sonrisa, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a su casa...

_He wanna see an Angel_

_He was calling to him._

_His Angel never Come._

_He was 12 years old._

_He don't believe right now._

_He think that is Just a fairy Tale._

_He see an Angel._

_"What's your name?" He said_

* * *

><p><em>¿Y? Como que... "Ñe..." Igual, hay una continuación, Obviamente. No me gustan los finales abiertos, bueno, me gustan pero, no para los fanfics. Bueno, posiblemente, sean 3 Capítulos, No más de 5, quizás. Pero escribir me hace pasarla bien, alguien lo lea o no.<em>

_No pude dejar de escuchar a mi Platónico mientras lo escribía, es más, él me inspiró a escribir esto. Y bueno, les guste o no, a mí me gustó, estaba cansada de ver muchos fics tratando de lo mismo._

_Bueno, No sé cuando suba el próximo (Dependiendo de cuántos lean)_

_Ya tengo la historia bastante armada así que, lo único que me va tomar es escribirlo. -Vagancia plz-_

_Espero que bastante gente lo lea... Con 3 me conformo._

_He Aquí, mi "Adiós"..._

_Adiós!_


	2. Alfred

_Hola! Vine otra vez a romper los **** (Imaginensé la palabra que quieran)_  
><em>A pesar de que es mi primer fic, le veo esperanza... Antes de escribir "He" escribí. "Thank You" Un One Shot, en verdad muy cliché, pero, algo tierno.<em>  
><em>Ok, ni idea si en cada capitulo hay que poner el Disclaimer, pero por si acaso:<em>

_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni los personajes "Alfred " y "Arthur Kirkland" me pertenecen. Su Autor es Hidekazu Himaruya._  
><em>No molesto más, aquí va el Fic.<em>

* * *

><p>Así que, voy a verte, Alfred- Dijo con una sonrisa, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a su casa...<br>.

.

.

"-Dime, Alfred, como se preparan para el Show del 10 Julio en New York?-  
>-Ah, Bien, estamos muy anciosos por volver a New York, la pasamos muy bien la última vez que fuimos. Tambien pensabamos lanzar un nuevo disco despues del show. Estuvimos trabajando muy duro escribiendo canciones nuevas, grabando, y filmando los Videos Promocionales de "Lie me, Lay me, Baby" y "I Love you Hate me" Fue muy divertido.<br>-¿ Podrías contarnos un poco acerca del Cd que van a lanzar?  
>-Bueno, este cd, se llamará "Odd Nightmare" Muestra un lado distinto a nuestro primer trabajo "Antique Fever". Este nuevo cd integra desacuerdo con la decisión del otro,que uno no siempre tiene por qué decir "Sí" a todo. Porque si lo haces todo el tiempo, los demás hacen tu personalidad, y no tú, ahí es donde llegan las sorpresas, dices "no" y todo el mundo pierde la cabeza... Ahí es donde escribo frases inteligentes y algo egoístas en las canciones,pero, hay veces que se necesita tener defectos como el egoísmo para defender tu dignidad... Todos los integrantes, los cuatro, pusimos empeño en las letras, Cada uno escribió una... y luego las fuimos arreglando. Respecto a la música, las melodías son más tenebrosas, agregamos muchos efectos de sonido para que parezca que al escuchar la canción te ambientas en el lugar donde ocurre la historia... Pero en sí, siempre aprendemos algo cuando hacemos trabajos nuevos y es divertido, creo que habrá "Burlesque Candy" para rato.<br>-Oh, magnifico ¿ Haz tenido una experiencia así?  
>-Hmm... Bueno, siempre fui bastante sumiso a lo que me decían en la escuela, no puedo decir que era bullying, pero eran hirientes, ya estaba cansado, pero la figura de ellos era débil, ellos disfrutaban que yo haga lo que me pidan, pero sabían que si yo reaccionaba todo se iría a la mierda. Fue en un momento que ya tenía problemas en casa, entonces era más sensible a lo que me decían, empujé a uno de los "matones" por la escalera...Me gané varios días de suspención, pero dejaron de molestarme... Tendría que haber hecho algo muchisimo antes, en vez de llegar a eso...Pero, todos cometemos errores..."<p>

-Hahaha... -Arthur se reía porque él tuvo un episodio parecido, pero en vez de empujarlo a una escalera fue a una piscina y no lo suspendieron, solo recibió un par de riñas. Estaba haciendo zapping con su control, cuando derrepente encontró la entrevista, vendrían a la ciudad donde él vivía. Y él iría con su amigo John.

"-Gracias por haber venido chicos, son una banda magnífica, esperamos que les vaya bien en sus shows, muchas gracias.  
>-Gracias, gracias por invitarnos y por seguirnos.<br>-No, el placer es nuestro, Ellos son "Burlesque Candy" una reciente banda Indie, van a tocar el 10 de Julio en el Roseland Ballroom en New York, Oye Alfred, ¿Pueden tocar algo antes de terminar?  
>-Si, ¿Por qué no? Que les parece ..."Everybody Did It."?<br>-¡Sí! "

La banda tocó un tema de tres minutos, Era una version acústica de la canción. Arthur escuchaba mientras que en sus ojos se podía ver el reflejo de la pantalla de la tv... Amaba las version acústica  
>.<p>

.

.

-Uff, tengo hambre, ¿Vamos a Mc Donald's?-Dijo Alfred Entusiasmado asomando la cabeza entre los asientos delanteros-  
>-Pero si acabamos de ir antes entrar al canal!-Se excusa el joven compañero de Alfred mientras conducía-<br>-Qué aburrido eres, Chris...-Comentó el joven rubio haciendo una mueca algo infantil.  
>-Sí, Chris, vamos a comer algo... mañana tenemos un largo viaje a New York, y no vamos a poder parar siempre a comer si queremos llegar pronto- Concluyó el muchacho que estaba en el asiento del acompañante.<br>-Ah...-Suspiró el conductor- Está bien... Vamos...-Dobló y se dirigió al Mac Donald's más cercano.

Llegaron.

-Ahh... Me dio Nostalgia, ¿Recuerdan cuando terminabamos el horario escolar veníamos a Mac Donald's y nos reuníamos en la casa de Carl...-Dijo uno de los chicos  
>- Ahora que lo dices, este era el Mac Donald's al que solíamos venir, y la escuela estaba a la vuelta.<br>- Cierto, Aquí trabajaba el hermano de Chris.-Agregó Alfred- Era genial!

Habían comido ya sus hamburguesas. Se quedaron horas hablando sobre las idioteces que hacían en su último año como estudiantes de Secundaria, luego, empezaron a tomarse más en serio lo de la banda. Se juntaban en la casa de Carl, uno de los integrantes, más bien, el baterista.  
>Tom es el bajista y Chris el guitarrista, mientras que Alfred es el cantante, pero a veces solía hacer del segundo guitarrista, o quizás el tecladista.<p>

Subieron a la camioneta de Chris, a la mañana del otro día viajarían a New York. Alfred se quedó con Chris en su casa, fueron a dormir, mientras Alfred pensaba en sus días de secundaria.

Alfred en verdad le costó llegar a donde estaba. Siempre le había gustado los instrumentos y quería tener una banda, pero sus padres no deseaban eso para su hijo. Había ido desde los 11 años a clases de guitarra, pero eso era nada más un pasatiempo, hasta que conoció a Chris y a sus 2 amigos, Tom y Carl.  
>Quisieron formar su banda, pero para Alfred fue dificil. No podían ensayar en su casa, si no sus padres se enterarían, y tenía que dar excusas ilógicas a sus padres cuando llegaba tarde. Hasta una vez se desapareció por un día entero, sus padres lo castigaron.<br>En su primer concierto, ellos fueron a verlo... Fue de pura casualidad, pero no podían creerlo, al fin y al cabo empezaron a a apoyarlo, ahora, gracias a eso, él pudo llegar hasta donde está. Aunque siempre fue bastante independiente.

.

.

.

.

.

Al fin llegó el momento. Era el día, faltaban minutos para que sean las 8:00 pm y comience el Show...

Una pequeña introducción y al fin, Alfred y sus compañeros aparecieron...

Se veían sus siluetas, las luces apagadas, cuando estas se encendieron, la gente gritaba el nombre de su banda.

Tocaron uno de sus temas mas lentos, mientras el público, mayormente chicas, los ovacionaban con frases pervertidas, algunas. El único que se veía tranquilo, era el joven rubio que trabajaba en la tienda de discos compactos, que hoy, pudo tomarse el día para venir. Estaba tranquilo, pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirar al rubio con el mechón extravagante que caminaba de aquí para allá encima del escenario. Eso, captó la atención del oji-azul... A pesar de que el joven estaba en las filas del medio...

.

.

.

.

.

Acaso, todas esas canciones de amor que había escrito ¿Ya tenía a quién dedicarselas? ¿Ya sabía en quién pensar cuando las escribía? ¿Ya encontró en quién inspirarse? ¿Acaso... era él?

_"He was so Beautiful._

_And He was his Angel._

_"What's Your name? He Asked_"

_And his angel, Dissapeared"_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, este será, posiblemente el penúltimo capítulo. Suelo escuchar música para inspirarme, especialmente en este fanfiction, que la música ronda en las vidas de estos dos muchachitos <em>

_Suelo escuchar, mayormente "Panic! At The Disco" ¿Alguien los conoce? Brendon es todo un bombonazo se la recomiendo._

_Okay, en el próximo capítulo empieza la "acción" en la historia -No,no me refería al xxx- sino, que empieza a ser más interesante. Estoy pensando todavía si hacer un capítulo más, o dividirlo en dos capítulos cortos, no lo sé..._

_Por cierto, mi Tumblr es " .com" Por si alguno quería saber (? -O por si casualidades de la vida, sigo a alguno- Pero mayormente hablo en inglés allí, subo imágenes UsUk, así que, si alguno quiere seguirme, sea bienvenido._

_Tambien quería avisar, Soy de Argentina, aún tengo dos semanas de vacaciones y empiezo las clases, así que, puede ser que tarde en actualizar el fic, por suerte es mi primer fic y hago fic por fic y no todos juntos, así que solo voy a tener que actualizar este hasta que lo termine y comience con otro._

_Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Saludos~!_


	3. Más cerca

_Hola! He Vuelto. Ya lo decidí, haré este capítulo y otro más, así los capítulos no se hacen largos._

_Me parece bien que la historia tenga entre 1000 y 1500 palabras cada capítulo, porque así no se hace denso pero tampoco son tan cortos._

_Por cierto, quería decirles: Arthur tiene 23 y Alfred 19. Como se dice que tienen._

_Este capítulo es contado por ellos... voy a marcar con puntos Cuando pase a la situación del otro personaje se entiende?_

_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia, ni "Alfred F. Jones" y "Arthur Kirkland" me pertenecen. Su autor es Hidekaz Himaruya._

_Aquí va._

¿Qué fue eso? No lo sé, nunca me había pasado en un concierto. No puedo dejar de pensar en ese chico. Tengo miedo de que sea amor.

Han pasado 3 meses ya. Pero... ¿Ahora? Osea, nunca me gustó un chico. ¿Llegué hasta aquí para darme cuenta que me gusta un chico? No.

No. Definitivamente no. Ni hablé con él, simplemente me llamó la atención que sea tan calmo mientras tenía a tanta gente gritando. Esa euforia se contagia, pero ¿Como pudo contenerse tanto? Y... me miraba a mí, bueno, obviamente que vino a vernos porque le gusta nuestra música pero, no despegó sus ojos verdes de mí... No cantaba, no bailaba, no saltaba, no sonreía, solo tenía el rostro de un niño cuando ve un show de títeres, estaba completamente atento a lo que yo hacía.

Seguro es por eso que no pienso en otra cosa que no sea él...

Pero... Se veía tan... Oh Dios, me estoy poniendo rojo... Odio esto.

Me tiré a la cama para descansar un poco, de vez en cuando una siesta no hace mal. Pero... No pude dormir... Cambié de posición miles de veces y no pude...

Decidí escribir alguna canción, pero no se me ocurría nada, así que entre a youtube, con mi cuenta personal, nadie sabe que tengo esa cuenta, la uso para ver los videos que quiero, que me gustan a mí, si usara la cuenta de la banda, creerían que soy un estúpido, esa cuenta se utiliza nada más para subir vídeos de nosotros,clips y esas cosas. Busqué "Burlesque Candy" A ver... que aparecía, seguro aparecerían nuestros vídeos, pero, los de los fans tambien... quizás suban Covers, video-reaction,y cosas como esas.

Había un vídeo que llamó mi atención algo así como "I love Burlesque Candy (+ Cover)"

Voy a mirarlo

.

.

.

.

Fue magnifico, no puedo olvidar ese día, Alfred estaba... Tan Lindo.

Estaba tan... feliz. Espero que vuelvan pronto.

Hace unos días subí un vídeo sobre lo que pensaba de ellos, fue algo tonto, pero en verdad, estaba aburrido.

Por suerte, hoy es Domingo, no tengo nada para hacer. Así que entraré a Internet. Chequearé si no hay alguna novedad de la banda... Y al parecer, no. En verdad creía que esto de mirar vídeos era algo tonto, pero, mirar algunos de vez en cuando, es... genial.

Oh, al parecer alguien comentó mi vídeo, a ver...

"glasshero5244:

Me gusta tu cover, muy buen vídeo, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?"

... A alguien le gustó, Wow. Voy a contestarle

.

.

.

.

Ese chico era... el de el show... Además, su cover estaba muy bien hecho, y el chico que tocaba la guitarra la tocaba muy bien.

Eh... Contestó mi Comentario.

"gentlemaninacup:

"Gracias. soy Arthur Kirkland.

Sí, Al fin, sé su nombre... ¿Arthur Kirkland? Qué nombre de viejo. ¿No será que es mayor que yo? Quizás tiene treinta años o MAS! No no no...

No.

¿Por qué pienso así?

Será que...

Me gusta...?

No.

No.

Mejor voy a escribir una canción.

.

.

.

.

Entré a su canal. Había distintos tipos de vídeos, no tenía muchos suscriptores, pero, voy a suscribirme, aunque no tenía ni un solo vídeo... Sólo listas de reproducciones de vídeos de otras personas. Bueno, mi canal sólo tiene ese vídeo y el comentario de ese chico... ¿Quién será? ¿Y qué es eso de "GlassHero"? ¿Heroe de vidrio? WHAT?

No sé en qué pensaba al subir el vídeo, maldito John que me convence en hacer estas cosas... Aunque, toca muy bien la guitarra. Me recuerda a ... Harold... Oh, dios... No, no.

No puedo seguir pensando en eso. Si lo hago, me arruino el día yo mismo.

Ah... Necesito beber algo... ¿Habrá cerveza?

.

.

.

.

Arthur... Kirkland. Quiero saber algo más de él... ¿Tendra Facebook? ¿Tumblr? ¿Algo?

Voy a buscar más en internet... Quizás, algo aparezca...

.

.

.

.

Alfred... tú cambiaste mi vida.

Quiero que regreses a New york.

Sí. Yo sé que volverás.

Es cuestión

De esperar.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí, encontré algo. Tiene Facebook. Wow. Nació... en Inglaterra? ¿Por qué se vino aquí entonces? Siempre quise tocar en Inglaterra, creo que lo haré cuando la banda sea más conocida. Ok, A ver... Trabaja en... una tienda de Discos Compactos de New York? Al parecer, todos sus amigos son de... Inglaterra. Salvo uno, un tal Johnatan Rogers. Él es de New York.

Oh, Aquí hay otro perfil de uno de sus amigos... Harold Pells...

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó aquí? Acaso ese chico...

No comprendo.

.

.

.

.

Oh... Una Solicitud de amistad.

De un tal... "Alfred F. Jones?"

What? No. Definitivamente es una persona que se puso ese nombre porque lo aprecia o algo como eso... Cómo si Alfred me enviara una solicitud a mí, un simple empleado.

Bueno, ¿Qué más da? Voy a aceptarlo... ¿Qué puede pasar?...

.

.

.

.

.

Me aceptó, qué rápido... Voy a poder acceder a más información... Ay ¿pero que hago acosando a un chico? Que aburrido que estoy.

Le voy a hablar...

Ay no. Mejor no. Voy a parecer un psicópata... Aunque, con esto que estoy haciendo, ya me declaro un psicópata con todas las letras.

"Hola"

Ay, le envié un mensaje... Ay dios. ¿Que hice? ¿Se puede eliminar eso?! Antes de que contes-

"Arthur Kirkland: Hoy a las 8:15 pm.

Hola. "

Oh, no... Ya lo hizo, bueno, voy a tener que entablar una conversación, será un pequeño palabrerío y ya está, le digo adiós y no le hablo nunca más... Ay, no. No puedo hacer eso es muy cruel de mi parte.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué? ¿Me habló?

Bueno, voy a contestarle.

"Hola"

"Alfred: Hoy a las 8:16 pm

Como estás?"

"Bien. ¿Tú?"

¿Cómo llego este tipo a mi perfil?

"Bien. Soy el chico del comentario de tu vídeo"

Ya veo. Ahora sé cómo, pero ¿Tan lejos llegó para aceptarme? Sí, definitivamente es un fanático, no puede ser el verdadero Alfred, no, no preguntaré como se llama, sonaría tonto que aceptase a alguien sin saber quién es... aunque, acabo de hacerlo.

Bueno, no importa.

"Ahhh, ya veo. Bueno, gracias por el comentario."

"Alfred: Hoy a las 8:17 pm

De nada. Es genial haber encontrado a una persona que le gusta la misma banda que yo..."

Bueno, sí, eso es verdad...

.

.

.

.

.

Oh... me contestó.

"Arthur: Hoy a las 8:17 pm.

Sí, a mi también me alegra, no es una banda muy conocida, pero es muy buena. Además Alfred KASSDNFJFGNGJMDFJFDJGFNHGJ MY FEELS (?"

Whah? H-he Said... Oh... No, no, Stop It.

Dijo "KASSDNFJFGNGJMDFJFDJGFNHGJ MY FEELS" Y dijo mi nombre... Ay sí, le gusto!

"Sí, él es muy lindo."

PERO... WOAAAAH! LE GUSTO! No puedo evitar sentirme tan feliz!

Oh Contestó.

"Arthur: Hoy a las 8:19

Sí, me encanta como se ve en este vídeo..."

Me envió un enlace. Era de uno de los nuevos clips... Yo usaba un traje al estilo de los años 20... Fue divertido grabar ese vídeo.

"Yup, me encanta"

What? Estoy hablando con él... Y él, parece contestarme con ganas de hablar conmigo... Ohhh, creo que estoy dando una buena impresión...

.

.

.

.

.

Qué? Tanto tiempo pasó?

"Oye, Debo irme, voy a cenar, luego me ducharé y me iré a dormir, mañana debo ir a trabajar, un gusto hablar contigo, cuando pueda, volveré a conectarme.

"Alfred: Hoy a las 8:25

Okay, Bye!"

.

.

.

.

Sí, eso fue una indirecta de que volverá a hablarme... Oh, Sí, I'm So Happy.

Pero...

¿Qué fue esa reacción mía de recién?

Okay, sí. Me gusta él

_He worked so hard._

_He is My Angel._

_And I'was believing in Him._

_Who are you?_

_Tell me._

_I'm in love with your green Eyes_

_Tell me._

_Tell me Where you are._

_Well, Este estoy segurisisisisisisisisima de que es el penúltimo capítulo._

_Me tardé un poco porque en verdad no sabía que escribir, tenía idea del final y todo, pero hay partes que se me hacían algo distorcionadas y tenía que arreglarlas... _

_Ya estamos llegando al final, y seguro muchos tendrán dudas de lo que va a pasar... ¿Quién es Harold? Por ejemplo, ¿El final?_

_No sé pero creo que el final va sorprender... _

_Bueno, empiezo las clases el 5 de marzo. Así que, voy a tratar de subir el último capítulo antes de ese día, o si no, tardaré un poco más en subirlo... _

_Okay, me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Dejen Reviews sobre que les pareció._

_Bye!_


	4. Pasado

_Hola! Primero, sepanme disculpar por la tardanza, es que me tenían loca con las entregas de trabajos, exámenes, y todo eso. Tengo buenas noticias ( O malas, no sé, son noticias y eso es lo que importa) Decidí dividir el capítulo final en dos. Osea esta sería la previa del final, juro que el próximo capítulo será el final del fanfic, es que se me hizo muy largo y tampoco quería aburrirlos, _

_Ah, Cómo sea... Vamos con el Capítulo, si no me voy por las ramas xD_

_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni los personajes "Arthur Kirkland" y "Alfred F. Jones" Me pertenecen...Son de Hima-Sama :3_

* * *

><p><em>-Quiero conocerte, Frederick.<em>

_-Yo tambien, Arthur... Yo...Te quiero..._

_-Yo tambien te quiero, amigo mío._

_-Ah... Bueno, está...bien. Tengo que irme._

_-Pero, Fred! Prometiste que hablaríamos toda la noche..._

_-... No, no puedo, recordé que tenía algo que hacer, lo siento, Arthur, será la próxima._

_-Okay, Adiós..._

_"Fin de conversación: 21:57"_

_._

_._

_._

Sí, "Frederick" soy yo, tuve que mentir y decirle que me llamaba así... Estuve más de 8 meses esperando a poder decirle que lo quiero... Y él, me dijo "amigo"... ¿Saben que significa eso? Sí, que hasta ahí llego...

Somos amigos. No lo sé, esa palabra me da rabia y desilusión.

Siento celos... de alguien. No sé quién sea... pero... Siento celos...y quiero golpearlo.

.

.

.

_"Harold! ¿Estás bien? Harold! Contéstame"_

Arthur, se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo unas "Deliciosas Hamburguesas" aunque, llamar delicioso a eso, resultaba un insulto hacia las hamburguesas... y hacia la comida deliciosa... Pero para Arthur eran las mejores hamburguesas... Así que dejemoslo así.

"Freddie..." Se escapó de sus labios mientras despegaba las hamburguesas de la sartén con una espátula y las servía en un pan.

"Buenos días, cariño, ya llegué" se dijo a sí mismo alterando su timbre de voz para que parezca más grave y masculina, entrando por la puerta de la cocina, con un sombrero y un saco de aire, dejandolo en un perchero de pie imaginario.

"Oh, Freddie, llegas a tiempo para la cena, hice tu favorita, Hamburguesas!" Deja la bandeja con hamburguesas en la mesa

"Oh, Arthie, tú si que sabes como sorprenderme" se sentó a la mesa y comió sus pútridas hamburguesas.

Sí, Arthur estaba enloqueciendo... Porque... encontró a quién amar, esas fantasías infantiles ya eran normales para él. Eran los síntomas de estar enamorado.

Pero la locura se le iba cuando recordaba a Harold... Lo quería, lo extrañaba, pero... Todo había acabado... Ya no lo vería...

Quería olvidar los tristes momentos y recordarlo con los mejores... Cuando se reponía, tomaba sus cd's y los escuchaba.

Pero no podía olvidarlo... Su nublada imagen quedaba aún en su mente.

Por que está bien sabido que nadie, y repito, NADIE puede olvidar a una persona...

.

.

.

.

.

Que era tu amiga.

Y ahora está muerta.

.

.

.

-Hola, Alfred ¿que quieres? ¿No ves que son las tres de la mañana?- Se escuchaba desde el parlante del telefono.

-Disculpame, Chris, Es que quería preguntarte si nuestro próximo show podía ser en New York... No lo sé, en cualquier lado, la calle, un escenario al aire libre o en un bar, una disco, no lo sé, pero-

-Alfred.

-¿Que? ¿No se puede? Bueno entonces que sea luego de nuestro pro-

-Alfred.

-Q-qué?

-Cálmate primero. Ultimamente te veo muy distraído. Comencé a notar que cuando alguno de los integrantes dice "New york" y te alborotas y comienzas a decir "Ay! Quiero regresar" "Qué ciudad tan genial". Qué coincidencia que todo eso fue despues del concierto... No te veía muy entusiasmado hasta la mitad del show... Y no me digas que fue porque había demasiada gente viendonos, porque no es eso... ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. Es sólo que...

-¿Solo Que ...? -Alzó una de sus cejas, esperando la respuesta del rubio.

-Tengo un plan, es sorpresa, pero necesito que sea Allí... Además hemos ido solo una vez y es una Ciudad importante de nuestro país...

-Oh, Dios, está bien, lo hablaremos con los demás mañana... Ahora vete a la cama.

-Por eso te quiero, eres el mejor, Chris!

-Okay, Ya...Adios!

-Adios!

Alfred cortó, y se fue a dormir... Era lo mejor que podía hacer, su día acabó bien y no quería amargarlo, así que antes de hacerlo, se fue a su cama...

* * *

><p>Arthur no podía hacer lo mismo...<p>

Recordaba a su mejor compañero de la vida...

Era un chico muy humilde que amaba la música. Unos años más joven que él. Se habían conocido cuando Harold comenzó a aprender a tocar la guitarra con su padre... En verdad tenía un gran futuro como músico.

Arthur nunca se llevó del todo bien con la música, la música se volvió tan rutinaria para él que ya lo aburría, pues, siempre veía a su familiar y a su amigo juntos, y eso le hacía creer que de alguna manera lo dejaban de lado.

Pero le gustaba escuchar a Harold tocar su guitarra con su banda... Él estuvo en casi todos los ensayos de su amigo.

Lugar de Reunión: Garage de su casa.

Era el único que tenía un garage suficientemente grande para que entren cuatro chicos de 16 años, uno de 17, una batería, dos guitarras, un teclado y un bajo...Ah, claro, y un asiento para el joven de relleno que solo iba a mirar como su mejor colega tocaba con su maldita banda...

Querían ganarse su éxito, tal cual lo hacía Alfred y sus colegas...

Sacaron su primer disco y finalmente, luego de años de práctica, dieron su primer gran paso. Todos ya habían llegado a los 19 años, Arthur, también, aunque ya estaba llegando a los 20, faltarían unas semanas para su cumpleaños. En fin, Harold y su banda, tocaron frente a varias personas, eran más de las que creían. Dieron un buen show, y ganaron muchos fans, Judith, veía a su novio detrás del pequeño escenario, llorando de emoción. A su lado, Arthur, que a pesar de que no soportaba a la chica, estuvieron juntos en ese momento de felicidad.

Él odiaba a Judith, era una chica encantadora, de orbes celestes y cabello ondulado, largo y castaño, pero aún así, la odiaba. Con sólo pensar que podía robarle a su amiguito, se ponía furioso. Sí, Arthur gustaba de Harold, pero se lo guardó... hasta el fin de los tiempos, procuró guardarselo.

Pasaron meses, Judith y Harold seguían juntos y el cejón andaba por detrás, maldiciendo a esa zorra, obviamente, en secreto, hasta que la encontró besandosé con un hombre, en un callejón cercano a su trabajo. Allí fue cuando olvidó sus principios que su padre le había enseñado y con toda la furia, dijo todo lo que le prohibieron decir todo este tiempo... hasta lo que sería mejor callar porque sino podría ser utilizado en su contra.

Arthur sentía que decirselo estaría mal, pero quedarse callado estaría peor, lo dijo, dijo todo, dijo todo así podría quitarse a esa mujer de encima y poder estar junto a Harold, pero fue contraproducente.

Se quito a Judith de encima, claro que sí, pero... porque se quitó de encima a Harold tambien. No quiso creerle, y eso llevó a una fuerte discusión...

Cuando Arthur salía del trabajo un día cualquiera, encontró a Harold caminando junto a Judith, Pero derrepente, apareció el amante de ella, los miró extrañados y luego agarró del brazo a Harold, y lo golpeó.

-Hey, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Eres idiota?

-¿Qué haces tú con mi novia, imbécil?

-Lo siento, tu estás mal, esta chica está conmigo...-Miró a Judith y esta lo miró con ojos tristes-

-Oh, Richard, este hombre, no sé quién es, me tomó del brazo y me dijo que si no iba con él, me haría cosas malas y...

-¿Eh? ¿Judith no vas a...? -Se veía triste, traicionado, humillado, había comprendido todo, Arthur tenía razón, no valía la pena pelear con ese sujeto por una chica como ella...Se largó indignado, furioso a un paso demasiado acelerado.

Arthur lo persiguió...

-Harold! Harold! -Corría

-Qué quieres? -interrogó con voz furiosa, sin dirigirle la mirada, con el mismo paso.

-Harold, Espera, no te pongas mal por esa perra barata. -Dijo consolandolo apoyando su mano en su hombro.

-Oh, no, estaré saltando y sonríendo porque esa perra barata me engañó.

-Pero hay muchas chicas mucho mas lindas que ella.

El pelinegro paró, lo miró, y le contesto- Sí, chicas hay muchas, Dignidad hay una sola y ya la perdí...- Cruzó a la otra cuadra

-Bueno, pero no tienes por qué verte como un indignado, no le comuniques al mundo que estás mal...

- ¿Por qué no? Si se darían cuenta, cómo tú que me estás siguiendo, como si te importara...

-Claro que me importas Harold, Me importas más de lo que le importabas a Judith... -Arthur se había cansado y continuó con un pasó más lento, mientras que el impulso de la furia, movía a su amigo muy rápido, él ya estaba cruzando por la senda hacia la otra esquina- Harold, Tú me gus...-

El sonido de una brusca e inesperada frenada, sonido de vidrios rotos, luego una alarma y el grito de varias personas...

-Atropelló a alguien...

-Oh, fue a un chico...

-Atropellaron a un joven!

-Ocurrió un accidente

Arthur no pudo comprender la escena, será porque se había emocionado con su confesión, porque no lo podía creer o por ambas. Cuando reaccionó, corrió hacia el lugar del accidente.

-Harold! ¿Estás bien? Harold! Contéstame... Harold! -Rompió en llanto al ver que... se le superpusieron las imágenes del Harold sonriente en el escenario, y el Harold sin vida.

No podía creerlo.

No quería creerlo.

* * *

><p>CHAN CHAN CHAN! ADIOS, Y otra vez, disculpen la tardanza, Saludos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!<p> 


End file.
